He Confused Her
by privateradios
Summary: Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** He Confused Her.

**Author:** Jen

**Disclaimer:** Not Mine.

**Pairing:** Danny/Lindsay

**Rating:** FRT

**A/N:** First time DL for me. This is going to be a multi chapter one because I see so much potential for this idea. Don't worry. I will finish my Flack/Aiden Revenge story. This idea came to me as I was playing my Instrument. And I had to run with it. Reviews are nice.

--

He confused her. He annoyed her. He teased her. He made her want to scream until she lost her voice. He made her want to grab the closet things within feet of her and ram it right to his head.

Yet, he amazed her. He made her heart skip every other beat when he brushed by. Just a simply "hey" had her knees crumble beneath her. She hated feeling like this. Hated feeling that a man that was so full of emotion towards her could make her react this way.

To her and everyone else, they looked like two people who would never make peace with one another. Looked like two individuals who found themselves caught in a childish game. And yet, Lindsay fed off it.

He fueled her fire.

And it all came into view that day in the locker room. Another day and at the end of their shift, Lindsay found herself in the locker room getting her things together to head to her new apartment here in Manhattan and maybe enjoy the night she had left. Maybe she'd head down to a club. They had them in Montana. Didn't mean she didn't go to them.

She slipped her jacket on, looked at her reflection in her mirror and flashed herself a smile before she heard a small cough behind her. Lindsay quickly turned around in and nearly felt her knees give way when she noticed Danny was looking at her with a smirk on his lips.

She felt embarrassed and in a nervous habit, she ran a hand through her hair. "What?" She asked sharply, not caring how rude she sounded. Hey, _he_ snuck in on _her_.

Danny's smirk widened. "You going somewhere?"

Lindsay rolled her eyes in disgust and turned her back to him before grabbing her purse. "Let's grow up Messer."

"I was just asking a question."

She wasn't going to let him get the best of her. Not today. Not now. "And I was giving you a response." She told him as she closed her locker shut and slipped on a pair of her heels. So what if she was going to go out? Guess she might as well show it off in front of him.

He absently licked his lips. "Where you going?"

She shrugged her shoulders in response as she pulled out a dark shade of red lipstick out from her purse. "Why does it matter to you?" She asked as she slowly began to apply the red lipstick on her lips. In the corner of her eye, she saw him look around nervously and it made her smile. It's time to turn the tables.

"Well…uh…what if you get lost in New York?"

She smacked her lips once the lipstick was applied and she tossed it back into her purse before running another hand through her brown hair. "I'll find my way back home." Lindsay told him confidently before glancing at him. "When have you even cared if I get lost?"

Danny opened his mouth but found himself unable to say anything as he stared at her. She had a point. He wasn't sure why but he found himself growing more and more concerned for her. Maybe it was because he was becoming more and more attracted to her every day.

He wasn't even able to respond because she laughed long and hard before shaking her head in disbelief at him. "Danny," she said as her confidence grew taller than Flack's height, "when you have an answer come and find me. You know my cell phone number." And when Lindsay took the smirk off Danny's face and replaced it on her own, she walked out, her heels echoing off the walls and into Danny's ear.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** He Confused Her (Part 2)

**Author: **Jen

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Summary:** He followed.

**A/N:** Reviews are nice.

Danny wasn't sure why but he followed that evening. Maybe it was because of his curiosity or maybe it was because he was drawn to her. There was something about Lindsay Monroe that made Danny crave for more of her.

He continued to follow her, keeping his distance because somehow or another he didn't want Lindsay to have the satisfaction that she had caught Danny's attention.

The cat and mouse game had begun. Lindsay the cat and Danny the mouse.

Lindsay didn't hail a cab that evening and Danny knew that a woman in heels wouldn't walk very far on her own. And because of the heels, Lindsay had a slight height advantage over the millions of other people on the streets giving Danny easy access in locating where she was. Due to the fact that Danny had grown up here in New York, he was able to weave his way in and out of the people and managed to focus only on her while fading everyone else away.

He was sure they had walked at least eight minutes when Lindsay stopped in front of the night club. She stood in front of it, debating whether or not she should make her way in.

As she was thinking, Danny took that opportunity to take a good look at her. He couldn't help it. Her hair looked darker that night, half pulled back into a clip and his eyes gazed down her body. He noticed how the red tank top fit nicely around her curves as so did her black pants. A dress jacket was in her arms along with her purse, her black high heels tapping every so often as she continued to find herself deep in thought.

Lindsay was different from other girls Danny met. Most of the girls Danny found himself with were, well, "fake". Women who'd drop anything just to please him. Ask her to jump out into the streets and she'd do it for him. Sure. The girls loved him but he found himself not loving any of them.

There was Aiden, but she wasn't anything along the levels of romance he was looking for. It started out with the two of them giving each other small flirts but when a bad accident happened to Danny, he noticed that Aiden cared for him like a brother. Maybe it was because she grew up around them but the intimate feelings Danny thought he had for Aiden were gone in seconds.

He was more comfortable being on a brotherly relationship than anything else.

But Lindsay challenged him. Lindsay drove him insane. Lindsay made him irritated. Lindsay stood up against him. Lindsay could easily have Danny around her finger and that was thrilling to him. It was something new to Danny. No one, except for Aiden here and there, had ever stood up against him and challenged him at his level. Lindsay didn't crumble at his feet, she didn't throw herself at him, she played hard to get.

"Move bitch!" Someone yelled and it snapped Danny back to reality. He quickly looked back at Lindsay and noticed a man had pushed her, his fists curled, his eyes filled with fire and it was enough to send Danny running at him.

The man had noticed Danny out of the corner of his eye and when he turned, ready to fight, he caught a glimpse of the NYPD badge on Danny's belt and in matter of seconds, the man ran off, pushing people out of his way as he ran towards safety.

Danny hadn't even realized he forgot about his badge but right now it was the badge he was worried about, it was the look he was receiving from Lindsay.

It was a look that he wished he could forget. Her face was mixed with emotions. Fury, rage, humiliation, surprise and weak. All five put into one look and it was directed right at Danny. He noticed her eyes were narrow but her lips were shaking. Her knuckles were white from grasping too hard on her purse but her stance was slanted, as in defeat.

But it was when she spoke that it really hit him hard. "Messer! What are you doing here?" She hissed, her eyes flashed danger.

"You told me-"

"-I was being sarcastic!" She interrupted. "I didn't seriously mean _follow_ me!"

He fell silent and she groaned loud before turning too sharply on her heel, causing her leg to snap and her body down to the ground. Danny tried to react quickly, but she hit the ground before his hands could even grasp onto her and a small yelp of pain escaped her lips.

"God Damnit!" She swore, her jacket and purse falling to the ground besides her. "Fuck. Shit. Hell."

Danny winced slightly at her swearing and he reached to help her up but she quickly glared at him and swatted his hand away before muttering "bastard" under her breath.

"Can you move?" Danny asked as he watched her move slightly before collapsing down on the ground.

Lindsay's eyes glanced around nervously. "Is anyone watching?" She asked, turning her head away from Danny's gaze.

Danny slowly looked around and all be damned, everyone on the whole fucking sidewalk was watching. "…No." Danny lied as he heard her sigh in relief. "Seriously, let me help you up."

"Why? So you can drop me?"

Danny stifled a laugh. "No. I promise I won't."

"You sure?"

He nodded at the back of her head. "Yeah."

"Alright." Lindsay said as Danny moved behind her.

"Just listen to what I say." Danny said as Lindsay slowly nodded. He placed his right hand under her legs and placed his left under her back before he gently and carefully picked her up. Someone would have found this gesture quite romantic but Lindsay found it incredibly embarrassing.

"Oh God." Lindsay breathed as she met all the staring eyes. "They're watching me. You're a fucking liar!"

"Shut up." Danny muttered as Lindsay's jaw dropped at his response. "They've been watching the whole time."

"Great. Just great." Lindsay said as Danny began to make way, Lindsay still in his arms. "First month in New York and I've got Messer carrying me home."

Danny smirked. "Yeah. Aren't you lucky?"

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** He Confused Her Part 3

**Author:** Jen

**Summary:** Apartment.

**A/N:** I just wrote it. Didn't really proof read it and I'm extremely tired so apologies if you don't like it. I promise next chapter will make it up.

The trip from the night club to Lindsay's apartment was a tough one for Danny. She wasn't exactly heavy but Lindsay wasn't anywhere close to light at all and after what seemed like hours of carrying her, Danny's muscles where aching for a break.

It wasn't until that the two of them finally got inside did Danny's muscles finally were able to get the break they deserved. He had set Lindsay down on her couch because that was the closet piece of furniture that he could easily set her down on. "There." Danny said as he stepped back to look at Lindsay who was sitting quite awkwardly on the couch.

"Thanks." She said, her gaze avoiding his. "I can take care of myself now."

That comment made Danny's brow rose. "You're kidding."

She sharply looked at him. "What? I'm a tough woman. I think I know how to take care of myself."

Danny managed to stifle a laugh as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You mean, like how you manage to sprain your ankle all by yourself?"

Her eyes narrowed at him. "You caused that."

"Actually you did. You mentioned something about you heading out."

"You came into the locker room."

"Last time I checked it was a public place."

The both glared at one another, both not daring to say anything else in fear that they would be incorrect. Lindsay had opened her mouth to snap back at him but she quickly closed it and looked away. She wasn't in any mood to deal with this shit right now and most definitely not in the mood with her ankle sprained.

And that silence Danny received from Lindsay was one he wasn't prepared for. He actually believed that right then and there she was going to take him out verbally but instead, she backed down. Something that seemed to be something completely opposite from Lindsay's behavior.

And because of that, Danny was lost for words. "Um…"

"…The door's that way." Lindsay said softly, her eyes slowly moving past Danny and towards her door. "Um, thanks for you know, carrying me up the stairs." _Even though I probably could have done it on my own._

Danny was a little surprise that she had basically told him to go screw himself right then and there but then again he should have known that that would have been something to come out of her mouth. He swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah, no problem." He tucked his hands into his jean pockets before turning around and started making his way towards her door.

Who was he kidding anyway? Why would Lindsay seriously ask him to stay?

"Wait. Danny?"

He stopped.

"Um, actually, would you like a drink?"

Danny found himself blinking a couple times and began to wonder how Lindsay suddenly became a psychic because he was pretty sure he hadn't shown any signs of wanting to stay. He then slowly turned around and gave a small shrug as if staying wasn't the first thing on his mind. "Sure. But, um," his eyes landed on her ankle, "maybe I should go get the drinks."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** He Confused Her (Part 4)

**Author:** Jen

**Summary:** He wasn't sure what it was.

**A/N:** I actually had enough time to write this. Took me by surprise. Reviews are nice.

The drinks that night weren't what Danny had expected. When Lindsay had asked if he would like a drink, he thought that maybe beers were waiting for him but instead she told him that water and Pepsi were the two only types of drinks she had.

Well. Alright. So they wouldn't get drunk that night but then again Danny was hoping for something more than Pepsi.

"So," Lindsay said as she propped her leg up on a pillow, her body still resting on the couch as Danny took the floor, "how's your case coming along?"

He took a small sip before giving a small shrug of the shoulders. "Eh, its coming fine I guess. The evidence is leading me in circles and I'm ready to just arrest the first suspect we've got."

Lindsay nodded slowly as she ran her hands through her hair. "Maybe the killer knew what he was doing. Knew how to clean up a crime scene."

"Yeah, I'm going to go back to the Morgue on Monday. See if there's anything I missed before. There's something and I've got to get it." Danny said determined as Lindsay gave him a small smile.

He returned it.

Then Lindsay glanced at her clock and her smile widened. "Well Messer, it's been three hours and we haven't killed ourselves yet. Congrats to the both of us." She joked, raising her drink and Danny did the same before the two of them took a sip.

It surprised her. The last thing she would have thought that could have happened this evening was that of Danny Messer and her actually having a semi-intelligent conversation in her apartment. The nerves she had in her stomach didn't entirely go away but she at least felt comfortable enough to open up around him. Something she usually didn't find herself doing quite often with men she had only known for less than a month.

"Lindsay?"

It took her a moment he had asked her name and she looked slightly surprised. "Did you just call me Lindsay? Did Danny finally grow up?"

He laughed it off. "You mind if I at least sit on the couch? My butt is a little sore from sitting on this floor of yours."

Lindsay's eyes glanced from the empty seat on the couch to where Danny was sitting. "Uh, sure. You didn't have to sit on the floor." She told him as he stood up and slowly made his way over to the couch before slowly taking a seat. Once he was seated, he gave her a small smile.

"Well, ya know, I wasn't really sure if you'd rather me be sitting on the floor or the couch so I just took the floor since I would be farther to reach."

Lindsay laughed. "Why would I need to reach you?"

"Incase you had a sudden urge to smack me right across the face. I've seen the way you tackle suspects and that is scary. I don't know what kind of training they had you do in Montana but it surely works."

She laughed again and Danny found himself liking her laugh more and more.

"You're something." She said as she placed her empty cup on the side table and Danny smiled. Lindsay still couldn't get over the fact that her and Danny were getting along so well. Usually the two of them would be trying to plan the other's death but that was only because Lindsay liked to tease Danny. Unfortunately, it was her way of flirting.

"That tank top looks really good on you." Danny randomly said and Lindsay almost had a heart attack.

Danny had complimented her and it made her blush. "Uh, thanks." She said, not so sure how to take it.

"No, I'm serious." Danny said as he looked at her. "It's not like I ever see you in it anyway. We usually you know, don't hang out after work."

"Yeah…" Lindsay said, suddenly feeling slightly hotter than usual.

Danny realized that he was making her uncomfortable. "Sorry," he apologized as he looked away, "it…never mind."

She was biting the inside of her cheek as she slowly turned to look at him. "No, don't worry about it. It's just that I'm not used to getting compliments and mostly from you."

His lips gradually formed themselves into a smile and Lindsay smirked at him. This was just beyond weird.

And then, without any warning, Danny had moved over Lindsay, made sure to be careful of her ankle, and planted his lips against hers. It had taken her by surprise normally she would have pushed him off and give him a beating from hell but somehow she couldn't find herself to do it.

He parted her lips with his tongue and she felt her fingers tingle when their tongues met. The kiss was light at first because Danny was testing the waters. He wanted to make sure that this was alright enough and also was testing to see if he could go any farther. His questions were answered when Lindsay's hands cupped his cheeks with her hands and she turned the kiss more passionate, they're tongues racing against one another.

When both ran out of air, they broke away, panting, lips a bright red. It was awkward and Lindsay found herself trying to avoid his gaze, her heart beating faster and faster. She couldn't believe this had just happened. The night had begun with her ditching him in the locker room and now here he was in her apartment kissing her.

"Maybe I should get going." Danny finally said and Lindsay could only nod. She was too numb to do anything else. "I'll, uh, see you at work on Monday."

Maybe it was because he was too shocked with himself to be able to explain to her what happened. Maybe it was because he wasn't quite sure how he felt about her but what ever it was made him want to get out of there and fast.

So that was the first thing he did. He ran. He left her apartment and closed the door behind him.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** He Confused Her (Part 5)

**Author:** Jen

**Summary:** Confusion Day.

**A/N:** Reviews are nice. Speaking of reviews, you guys are amazing. XD Never believed I'd get so many for this fic.

After a quick visit to the Doctor's, Lindsay was back to work that Tuesday morning. The Doctor told her that her sprained ankle wasn't that bad and it should be healed within the next week and handed her a pair of crutches.

Great. Just what she needed.

So, on that Tuesday morning, Lindsay entered the New York crime lab on her new pair of crutches. She ignored the curious glances coming her way as she scanned her ID card through and continued through, her head held high.

"Lindsay?" A voice asked behind her. "What happened?"

Lindsay glanced over her shoulder to see Mac and she sighed in relief. The last person she wanted to see right now was Danny. "I sprained my ankle. That's all."

Mac fell silent and Lindsay wasn't so sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"Mac…listen, it's nothing-"  
"You do know you're going to have to just do paperwork, right?" Mac asked, interrupting her.

Lindsay growled silently. What was with everyone cutting her off? "What? Paperwork? Oh yeah, I know. It's the same as it was in Montana."

Mac's brow rose. "You sprained your ankle in Montana as well?"

This time Lindsay fully turned around and she laughed, shaking her head at him. "No, Kevin back in Montana did. The day he came back my boss sent him to paperwork so I pretty much knew what I was getting."

Mac was silent again and Lindsay found herself getting a little nervous. She could never read what Mac was thinking and that scared her. Usually, with everyone else in the lab, she had a pretty good idea what they're facial expressions represented but Mac's was still a huge mystery to her.

And then he spoke, "Well, in the case go ahead and get some paperwork and if you want, have Danny help you with them. He's not on a case that I'm aware of."

Lindsay's heart skipped a couple beats and she felt her blood start to boil. "Danny?" She asked, her voice a little higher than usual.

As if Mac noticed. "Yes, with Danny. He's in trace right now so go ahead and grab him."

Lindsay swallowed hard. "What about Hawkes?"

"He's with Stella."

"And how-"

"Flack's with me."

Lindsay growled again. The cutting off thing was getting a little irritating.

"Alright, I'll go look for him." Lindsay said as she turned her back to Mac and began making her way towards Trace. Her heart was pounding and she feared that if it pounded any harder, it would jump right out of her chest. The thought of having to come face to face with Danny was giving her the worst nerves ever. She wasn't so sure how'd they would even act due to the fact that he had basically ditched her on Friday.

When Lindsay finally made her way to Trace, Danny was just exiting. She caught her breathe in her throat as they both caught one another's glance before Lindsay quickly looked away.

"Uh, you're on crutches now?" Danny asked, even though the answer was right there in front of him.

"Duh." Lindsay said in a 'you're-a-complete-idiot' tone.

"How long?"

She gave a small shrug, as if it was no big deal. "A week or so. And because of that, I get to do paperwork."

Danny gave a diminutive smile. "That sucks."

At that moment, Lindsay looked up at him and smirked. "Yeah, well, you get to help me."

His face fell. "What?"  
"Mac said that I can steal you for the day and you get to help me with paperwork. Don't act too excited Messer."

"Nah, Mac couldn't have said that. You're just pulling my chains."

Lindsay's brow rose. "Oh, you think?"

"Is it because of Friday?"

Oh. So now he was going to talk about it?

Lindsay gave another shrug. "Maybe." Lie.

Danny rolled his eyes and Lindsay quickly started speaking again. "Actually, it's not. But if that's how you want it to be then go ahead. Truthfully, I didn't want to do this paperwork shit with you. I'd rather go with…um…"

"…Chad?"

Lindsay nodded and quickly glared back at him. "…Yes. Chad. I'd rather be doing this with Chad then you don't think I feel all giddy about working with you!" And her eyes flared with betrayal and hatred, her grip on her crutches tighter than ever and her breathes were coming out in quick pants.

Danny was staring at her as if the whole thing was a joke. His lips were curled into a small smirk and he was leaning his body against the wall as if what she had just said had gone through one ear and out the other.

Somehow, that made her even more frustrated. "Fuck you!" She yelled, causing every head within a couple feet of her to quickly turn in their direction. "Fuck you Messer. I don't want the hell goes through your mind; I don't know what the hell gives you the right to treat me as you do! Don't think that Friday night meant nothing to me because all be damned it did! I actually believed that things would _finally_ turn out for me and instead you run away like a damn three year old. What the hell gives you that kind of right to treat a woman like this? You constantly brag about having women at your fingertips but I can't see how." And with small tears forming behind her eyes, she began to move past him. She couldn't take this. She couldn't handle this. It was all too much.

And as she was halfway across the hall, she turned around and locked Danny's gaze with her own. "Oh, by the way. If I wasn't on crutches I would so have kicked you in the balls right now. And then go I'd home and pray that you'd never have kids so when you pull a stunt like you did last night, you won't have to worry about going further and getting a girl pregnant." And just as quickly as Danny's face fell, she turned around and moved on.

And maybe she'd move on for good.

* * *

"Did Danny get Lindsay pregnant?" Chad asked Zach as the two lab techs sat in the break room, sacrificing their lives while they drank the community coffee. "I mean, wow, talk about a fight. I think Lindsay would have beaten the crap out of him if it wasn't for those crutches."

Zach took a small sip from the coffee and made a horrid face before sighing. "I don't think Danny got her pregnant but I do think that something happened."

This time Chad sighed. "Why is it that Danny gets ever single person in this lab?"

Zach coughed on his drink and he shot Chad a confused look. "What?"

"I mean, he basically has everyone under his spell."

Zach looked more confused than ever. "…Like?"

"…What time is it?"

Zach blinked. "Chad, what the fuck are you smoking?"

"Oh Wow. Look. The results must be done. Well, I must go. Uh, bye!" And before Zach could open his mouth to stop him, Chad was out.

"Hey Zack?"

Zack glanced up at the door to see Stella smiling at him. "Yeah?"

"You think you can help Lindsay out with some paperwork?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. I have to go get Danny before he goes and hangs himself from the fight earlier with Lindsay." Stella said, humor sparkling in her eyes as she patted the doorframe. "Thanks. You're a pal." And off she went and Zack rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands.

"Yeah. No problem."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** He Confused Her (Part 6)

**Author:** Jen

**Summary:** Lindsay is late and it's all Danny's fault.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** This took forever to write. How come? I kept rewriting this chapter over and over and found myself not pleased with its results at all.

"I think this is the last of them." Lindsay said as she handed Zach, who was currently at that moment carrying a huge stack of file folders, the last case file that had been placed on the desk. It had been a long, gruesome six hours in which Lindsay found herself in a room filling out paperwork with Zach. Now, it wasn't because of Zach because Lindsay enjoyed his company greatly but it was the fact that because of a stupid accident, her life had been turned around.

Zach watched as Lindsay glanced around the room, doing one more sweep with her eyes to see if she missed anything, before turning towards him and smiling. They had finished paperwork before work was even over.

"Does this mean I can get back to my work?" Zach asked hopefully as the two of them exited the room, Lindsay turning off the lights and closing the door behind them. When she had realized that she in fact had kept Zach there with her for a while and how much of a bore it could have been for him, she immediately apologized and took the massive amount of case files from him.

"Yes, I'm sorry Zach. I really didn't mean to keep you that long. I'm sorry."

He smiled at her and gave a shrug of the shoulders as if he truly didn't care. "Don't worry. I didn't mind it that much."

She returned the smile before Zach gave a small wave of goodbye and turned on his heel, ready to get back to work.

By the time Lindsay had dropped off the paperwork in Mac's office, retrieved her personal belongings from her locker and made her way outside, it was six. She had another doctor's appointment in thirty minutes for just a check up on her ankle. See if anything was still wrong with her and when it would be all right for her to walk again without the aid of the crutches.

But, the thought of arriving their early and maybe getting in before six thirty seemed like a good idea to Lindsay so she decided to make her way to the corner of the street and see if she could try and get this taxi thing down.

She leaned out a little towards the street, raised her one arm and yelled "Taxi!" hoping that one way or another, one would be nice enough to come help a woman in need. And yet, each taxi that seem to go by took no intention of even noticing her.

Lindsay growled in fusturation as she threw her arm out again. And yet again, it passed her by.

"You're doing it wrong." A familiar voice said behind her as Danny Messer came up besides her and put his two fingers in his mouth, a whistle echoing off his mouth as he yelled Taxi and what do you know? One pulled up to them.

"How the hell-?" Lindsay began but Danny just laughed and shook his head, opening the taxi cab door for her.

"It takes practice."

Lindsay slowly made her way into the taxicab, mimicking a 'takes practice' under her breath as she grabbed her crutches and pulled them in with her. When she had reached over to close the door, she was surprised to find that Danny was climbing in after her, pushing her aside to leave more room before he settled himself in, and closed the door.

Lindsay gaped at him. "Excuse me."

Danny turned his head to look at her and smiled innocently. "What?" He asked, noticing the look on Lindsay's face.

"Danny, you just can't let yourself in with out asking." She explained, her eyes a little wider than normal as she felt her personal space completely vanish into thin air.

"Where ya two headin'?" The taxicab driver asked as he looked at the two of them through the rearview mirror. He was a big man with bushy dark eyebrows and thick glasses that reflected off the car headlights as they sped by.

It wasn't until then, when Danny had locked eyes with the man in the taxicab, that memories started washing over him like a tidal wave. The man had similar features and that was enough to send Danny packing. "Actually," Danny said as he absently grabbed Lindsay's wrist, a sign of protection that his father had done once before, "we're going to walk."

Luckily, Lindsay's mind hadn't gone numb enough with the feel of Danny's fingers around her wrist, to sharply turn her head at him and hissed "what?"

"We're going to walk." Danny said again as he unlocked the door and climbed out, pulling Lindsay out with him. It was a semi-difficult task due to the fact that she had to grab her crutches and fight with Danny at the same time.

Once they were free from the cab, Lindsay glared at Danny, pulling her wrist away from his grasp. "What was that for?"

He seemed a little uncomfortable at her question and Danny gave a small shrug of the shoulders as he looked down at his watch. When he calculated the estimated time of how long it would take now for them to get to Lindsay's doctor appointment, they would be fifteen minutes late. He sighed.

And she picked up on it. "What?"

"Sorry," he mumbled as he looked up at her, his features truly resembling that of an apologitc face, "I didn't realize how long it would take."

"So, are you telling me that I will not get my ankle checked out today?"

He wet his lips before nodding at her.

"And you're telling me that this ankle, which I sprained because of you-" he raised his eyebrows at her "will not be checked out so I can be healed?"

Again, he nodded.

Lindsay's grip on her crutches tightened as she growled and turned to the direction in which that would lead her to her own apartment. "I'm done Danny. You fusturate me to no end." And yes, she was getting herself a headache.

TBC

(Just updating this so you all know I live! Hooray! And some suprises to come in the upcoming chapters!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** He Confused Her (Part 7)

**Author:** Jen – privateradios (fanfiction and Livejournal – or weisy) – tuesdaymorning (talkCSI)

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Pairing:** Danny/Lindsay

**Rating:** FRT

**Summary:** And there he stood.  
**A/N:** Enjoy!

Weeks had passed and finally, Lindsay Monroe was off those damn crutches! It had been one hell of a time with them on, learning how to deal with everyday activities and successfully managing to. It had been hard, but she was a tough Montana girl and once the ankle itself was healed and the crutches had been taken away, she was back to her normal everyday self.

And to congratulate herself on this accomplishment, Lindsay decided to head to her apartment and relax for rest of the day. Nothing wrong with that! And so, Miss Monroe made her way home and camped out on her new couch.

There was a knock at her door and Lindsay groaned. She had been only home for at least ten minutes and now there was someone knocking at her door. "I'm coming." Lindsay called as she got up from the couch and walked over towards the front door. She then unlocked all the locks and pulled the door open, ready to come face to face with the person who was interrupting her 'relaxing' time.

And there stood Danny, his eyes meeting hers and though she would have made a sarcastic comment as to why he was there, Danny had moved closer, too close in fact, and his nose bumped against hers. She opened her mouth to protest at his actions and at that opportunity; Danny's lips were on hers, his tongue parting their lips before exploring her mouth. She pressed her hands against his chest to push him back but, he was stronger and he used that to his advantage by forcing them both inside, door closing behind them.

"Danny!" Lindsay said into his mouth as he pushed her up against the wall, fingers dancing across her bare arms.

He bit gently on her lower lip, hands sneaking up and under her t-shirt, flesh against flesh and Lindsay had made a mental note of how warm his hands truly were.

And at this point, Lindsay could have fought him back but with his tongue against hers and his body pressed into hers, she found herself unable to. She instead relaxed into his touch and let his body take control.

It was most definitely out of her nature to let a man take advantage of her like this but she couldn't find herself able to fight back. She instead caught herself giving in and letting her become a victim of his sexual crime.

Danny was pressed up hard against her and Lindsay gasped into his mouth, feeling his hard against her thigh. Surprisingly enough, Lindsay had always imagined with this would feel like with him. How Danny would taste, how Danny would feel and how perfect his body would be with hers.

His tongue danced along hers, taking in all that he could get from her as his hands reached far enough under her shirt that his thumbs hand traced themselves along the edge of her bra.

She felt shivers in anticipation as his lips moved from hers to the bare and exposed part of her neck, gently biting and tracing bite marks with his tongue. She knew that when tomorrow morning came around, she'd have herself one hell of a mark. And a good one in fact.

But then Lindsay began to think about the consequences that would soon follow this whole event and in a way that scared her. He had taken advantage of her weakness and the thought of him doing again was making her have second thoughts. This whole, well, thing felt as if it meant nothing to their relationship at all.

Not that she was hoping to or anything.

Again, she pressed her hands against Danny's chest and this time, she did push him back. "Danny…stop."  
He opened his eyes to look at her before she grabbed his arms and pulled them out from under her shirt. The mood now? Totally ruined.

"Danny, you just can't come in and take me like this. Not like your other girlfriends." Lindsay told him, moving herself away from his grip and from the wall. Needed to get away from him. Needed to.

She flattended her shirt and ran a hand through her honey colored hair, her lips still burning from their intense kiss.

Silence had greeted them as Danny watched her from the wall, his tongue wetting his lips as he watched her pace across the room. Danny had come to the conclusion that something was bothering her and it was bothering her very much. Too much maybe.

"I don't know what to think." She finally told Danny, turning to face him. "I mean, yeah, I've wanted to do something like this for a long time but not right now. Wasn't really expecting it. Too early." Lindsay said, her voice dropping at the end of her statement.

He wetted his lips again and gave a small shrug, the only response he could entirely give her.

And that made her mad.

"What?" She asked, her voice rising. "Is that the only answer you can give me? Is that it?"

Danny swallowed hard, slowly becoming nervous as her sudden attack. In order for this not to turn into World War Three, he was going to need to do some serious apologizing and maybe starting now. "Listen, Lindsay –"

"-No," she said, interrupting him, "I think I already got my answer earlier. You don't need to explain anything at all."

He watched her from his position at the wall and sighed. This was not good. No, not at all. "Let me just explain."

She shook her head, strands of honey colored hair falling into her face as she collapsed onto the couch. "No, don't explain. Just go home. I can't even believed I let you take advantage of me like that."  
He wanted to argue, wanted her to see and explain why he attacked her like he did when she opened the door but there was no point it doing that now. She wouldn't have listened to him. Finally caving into her request, he silently walked over towards her front door and opened it, ready to leave. As he stepped out, he stole one last look over his shoulder and sighed before shaking his head and closing the door behind him.

Once the door was closed and Lindsay was alone, she threw her head back and stared up at her ceiling, the cracks greeting her with a story of their own. She sighed and to herself, "He confuses me so much" was all that was said.

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

A/N: I've got three projects going right now. I've got this, Hostage and some minor little fics out on the sidelines that randomly pop into my head when I'm not paying attention. So I'm trying my best to sort them out. Try to update them in a fashionably order but I'm not so sure that's working real well. Didn't really reread it so I hope it's all good. Okay, enough of me talking. Enjoy!

She stared down at her cup, her eyes watching as the substance swirled around in little circles beneath the surface. It had been a rather long week and Lindsay was physically and emotionally exhausted. She briefly considered taking up another job that the rush and the feel of solving a case was more of a high for her.

Might as well suck it up.

Her and Danny had been talking but not enough to describe what had happened between the two. Just small "hey, seen Stella?" or "how's the case going?" seemed to be the topics of the week. Nothing of "why the hell did you do that?" or "you're an amazing kisser". But nope, none of that.

She heard the break room door open and she quickly glanced up to see Danny walking in, case file in hands.

"Hey." He greeted as he slapped the case file down on the table before heading over to one of the many vending machines.

She looked back at her coffee, suddenly becoming more interested in it. "Hi."

He inserts his quarters, grabs himself a bottle of water and joins her at the table, stretching his legs out underneath it.

The silence is deafening and Lindsay controlled herself, fingers tightly wrapped around the mug handle. She couldn't bring up the topic because this was work and well, what they did was…different.

She raised the cup to her lips and as she does so, he spoke.

"Have plans tonight?"  
Lindsay's brows raised over her cup as she took the long sip before gently placing the mug back down. She considered his question, weighing it on both sides because she's not exactly sure where this question may be heading. It is a Thursday and perhaps he's thinking of some things that she's not.

Thursdays aren't bad.

"Depends." She replied, leaning back in her seat as she tries to hide a small smile that is slowly creeping up onto her lips.

He gave a small shrug of the shoulder, as if the little 'depends' line wasn't that much of a hard hit on him and he flips through his case file, humming gently while doing so. "Was thinkin' about dinner. Interested?"

"What kind of dinner?"

"Something in the middle I guess. Not too bad and not too good."

"Homemade?"

Another small shrug of the shoulder.

"Like I said, depends."

It was then that he looked up from his case file, giving her a serious yet jokingly face. "Are we playing fuckin' twenty questions here or are you gonna give me a straight up answer? Yes or no?"

She blinked a couple times as she stared at him, a little taken back because in the back of her head she believed that they were going at it with one of their little joke matters. But instead, this seemed a bit more serious and it made Lindsay smile.

"Fine, yes."

--

"What the hell is that?" Lindsay asked as she stared down at the plate in front of her as Danny gave her one of his trademark smiles.

"It's good, try it."

She eyed him suspiciously. "It's not bugs or any of those creepy crawlers is it?"

He laughed and shook his head, pulling a chair up besides her. "No, it's somethin' that my Grandma use to make for my brother and I. I know, I know, looks not so great on the outside but trust me, it's great."

Lindsay studied him for a moment, her lips curving into a small smile as she gave a small shrug of the shoulders, picked up her fork, and took a small bite of the horrendous looking food. "Close?" She asked, mouth halfway full as she chewed softly.

So much for manners, huh?

"My grandma and I?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, pretty close. When Pop was off doin' his own thing, my grandma usually came over and watched us." He reached over, grabbed a fork of his own, and too helped himself to the plate of the legendary food. "It was nice havin' her around. Tried to keep us outta trouble. Didn't really help." And he gave a small laugh.

"That's really cool, Danny."

She wasn't quite sure if it was the mood, the personalities or perhaps the food but Lindsay found herself growing more and more attached to the man seated besides her. For a woman like herself, Lindsay usually waited for small things such as dinner but Danny was different from the other men she had stumbled across.

Danny added the fuel to her fire and whether or not she should have been attracted to that, she was.

"So," Danny said, dragging the word out a little to fill the awkward silence that seemed to have present itself, "this wasn't so bad, was it?"

Lindsay laughed and shook her head. "Not bad at all."

"Makes up for, what did you call it? My sudden attack at your apartment?"

And at that moment, the humor seemed to slowly drain out of her and Lindsay stole a quick glance at him. Apartment. Oh, about that. Guess this would be a perfect time to talk about that. "Danny," she began as she placed her fork down, "that wasn't me. I'm not someone who just lets anyone take advantage of me like that. So don't assume that I'm that type of a girl. I'm not going to let anyone walk over me and I blame it on the fact that I was by myself while recovering from a sprained ankle."

"Or the fact that you haven't what? Got laid ever since then?"

She felt her cheeks burn at his comment. "What?" She asked, more in a hiss as Danny leaned back in his seat.

"I'm just kiddin'."

She let out the breath she had been holding in and turned away from him. Mood of the dinner? Yeah, totally out the window it went.

"Listen, I'm sorry about it. I wasn't thinkin'-"

"-With your head."

He sighed. "Yes, I wasn't thinkin' with my head and again, I'm sorry about it."

There was another small pause of silence before Lindsay spoke, her voice softer than before. "Unless someone asked to then I'd consider."

Danny stopped playing with his fork and looked over at her, a brow raised. "What?"

There seemed to be a small smile on her lips and Danny couldn't help but match it with his own. "I said, if someone were to ask me before hand, I'd probably accept it better."

"Like now?"

The smile widened. "Perhaps."

"You know, sometimes that ruins the mood."  
"Oh come on. The mood went out the window ten minutes ago."

"So, you'll let me take you right here, right now?"

She looked up at him and smiled.

And he took that as a yes. He reached over and pressed his lips to hers, his hand snaking to the back of her neck as he pulled her body closer to his. His tongue parted their lips and in matter of seconds, it searched for hers, racing against one another in the fierce kiss.

She was pulled onto his lap, her hands placed on each side of his cheek as she moaned into the kiss, shivers running up and down her body. She felt his other hand sneak under her shirt, tickling her skin with his and she giggled slightly. Hey, the stomach was one of her ticklish spots.

"Bedroom." She mumbled into his lips as she gently nipped at his lower lip, teasing and playing. Lindsay then moved off from his lap, reached for his hand and helped him to his feet.

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_ **

**privateradios**

A/N: This is how mean I am. I'm ending it. This is the last and final chapter of this series because seriously? There's nowhere else I can think of to go with this. Plus, I have many other ideas for these two and I want to separate it off into another story so I'm just having this be my last and final chapter of "He Confused Her". It was fun for a while but I want to take these two and move on with their lives. Expect at least for me to continue with "Hostage", put up a sequel to "Into a Grey Sky Morning" and have more little fanfics on the sides. So, if you're disappointed with this chapter then I'm sorry. This was the only way I could think of ending it and it's short, I know. Perhaps I'll continue this with a sequel but as right now, it's the last.

It should have been completely awkward, seriously, it should have been but when Lindsay Monroe had opened her eyes the next morning, she was perfectly _calm_. She turned her head to the left, squinted her eyes due to the sunlight streaking in through her blinds, and saw a silently sleeping Danny besides her, one arm laying above his head. Her lips curved into a small smile as she reached her hand out from under the sheets to his chest, fingers gently grazing across the hair on his chest.

She should have felt awkward, completely awkward, but she didn't.

His skin was warm to her touch and her smile widened at the feeling. She truly had wondered many nights on how it would feel to touch him the way she was now. To see him the way she saw him now and to feel how strong and gentle he was in the depths of the night.

It was all a peaceful bliss and the last thing Lindsay wanted to do was end it. But, the alarm clock sprang to life.

She quickly turned over and turned it off, Danny moving besides her as he opened his eyes and looked around curiously. Lindsay turned her head to look back over at him and without the glass covering his eyes; she had to admit that they were possibly the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Time?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes before reaching over to the nightstand where he had last placed his glasses.

"It's about eight thirty."

He moaned and turned over on his side. Lindsay smirked. "You're going to have to get up." She told him.

"I know, I know. Just don't wanna."

She laughed and rested her head on his back shoulder, her breath lingering across his neck as she kissed the flesh lightly. "You know...if we move quickly we can grab breakfast."

"…Your treat?"

Lindsay laughed again and bit down gently on his earlobe. "Fine. But you owe me dinner then."

He smirked and laced his fingers with hers. Dinner would be just fine.

FIN.


End file.
